


Нет покоя грешникам

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Трагиэротическая комедия с элементами БДСМ
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	Нет покоя грешникам

— А-а-а-а! — не выдержав, заорала Хлоя, на что услышала издевательское: «Будешь трепыхаться, будет ещё больнее», — и горячие ладони крепче охватили её талию. Она покорно замерла, зажмурилась и прикусила губу, но, когда сильные пальцы начали пересчитывать её рёбра, поднимаясь к лопаткам, задёргала свободными ногами и от пронзившей всё её существо боли протяжно взвыла: «О-о-у-у-у!..»

— Свяжу!.. — пригрозил Люцифер и легонько шлёпнул её по заднице, отчего стон перешёл в откровенный скулёж. — А будешь брыкаться — так у меня где-то в шкафу мягкие кандалы давно без дела валяются... И не мечтай, что сможешь сбежать, пока я их ищу! У тебя всё равно не получится.

Хлоя в отчаянии вгрызлась в угол наволочки. Он прав. Куда там бежать, — она сейчас и встать-то не сможет!.. Даже если он наконец с неё слезет...

— Пить!.. — прохрипела она наконец. Уголком глаза увидела, что Люцифер, наклонив голову, задумчиво разглядывает её спину. — Пожаааалуйста!.. — умоляюще протянула она для убедительности.

Дьявол испытующе посмотрел на её лицо, скрытое пеленой растрепавшихся волос, поджал губы и хмыкнул, но к её мольбе прислушался — аккуратно поднимая ноги, слез с её поясницы, так же аккуратно перевернул её на спину, полуусадив на заботливо подоткнутые подушки, и спустя несколько минут принёс заваренный с ароматными травами чай. Не забыв плеснуть туда какого-то алкогольного бальзама, разумеется.

...Сидение в фейковом подземелье обернулось для неё совершенно реальными физическими последствиями. Но, если ссадины на руках были делом привычным, и для решения этой проблемы оказалось достаточно бутылочки хлоргексидина и пачки пластырей, то защемление нервов оказалось крайне неприятным сюрпризом… Удивительнее всего, что оно почему-то никак не проявлялось ни пока она готовилась к побегу, ни во время эпических в полном смысле этого слова событий в участке, ни во время последующих объяснений… во всём, — а скрутило её лишь тогда, когда все волнения остались позади, и Люцифер крепко сжал её в объятиях. Вот тут-то Хлоя в полной мере осознала смысл выражения «хрупкая фарфоровая статуэтка»!

Взъерошенный, с дрожащими руками, Люцифер каким-то чудом сумел доставить её в больницу, фигурально выражаясь, не уронив ни единого колючего осколочка, хотя она всю дорогу еле сдерживала стоны, и нависал над несчастным врачом всё то время, пока тот осматривал Хлою. Врач прописал покой, тепло, кучу мазей ей, и валерьянку и ещё одну пачку пластырей её напарнику, после чего отпустил их с миром на все четыре стороны. «Все врачи — шарлатаны», — упрямо проворчал Люцифер, когда они добрались до пентхауса, и заявил, что знает проверенные средства. И ведь Хлоя ему поверила!..

За что и расплачивалась теперь, оглашая пентхаус мученическими воплями и стонами. Люцифер оседлал её ягодицы своими длинными ногами и принялся за экзекуцию, которая длилась вот уже целую вечность... Хлоя, честно говоря, потеряла счёт времени. За окнами же угадывалась глухая темень.

— Люцифер, ты бы поужинал, а? Прости, но мне почему-то не хочется… — извиняющимся тоном сказала она, принимая чашку с подозрительно приятно пахнущим варевом.

— Это сейчас тебе не хочется, — он иронично поднял бровь. — Посмотрим, что ты запоёшь, когда я приготовлю… чего там тебе особенно не хочется, детектив?..

— Спасибо тебе. За всё, — Хлоя, улыбнувшись, потянулась к его руке… и ойкнула.

— Нет покоя грешникам, — пробормотал Люцифер, скрывая за шуткой своё беспокойство, потом встал и направился к одному из шкафов в гардеробной. — Знаешь, я всё-таки поищу кандалы. Пригодятся, пока я буду котлы разжигать.

Хлоя, криво ухмыльнувшись, прикрыла глаза. Сегодня выдался на редкость долгий и нервный день… Неудивительно, что её тело объявило бойкот в самое неподходящее время. Она сделала ещё один глоток ароматного чая. И чуть не выплеснула на себя остаток, услышав торжествующее «Ага!..»

— Детектив, я нашёл кое-что получше кандалов! Угадай, что?.. — лучащийся искусительной улыбкой Люцифер вынырнул из-за двери, словно чёртик из табакерки. — Если угадаешь, я, так и быть, тебе это дам!..

— А если не угадаю? — с улыбкой поддразнила его Хлоя.

— Тогда я оставлю тебя одну в этой большой и холодной постели, — грозно пророкотал Люцифер. — И даже без своего заместителя.

— Без… кого? — озадаченно спросила она. Люцифер поднял бровь, но не дождавшись ответа, с торжествующим громким «Та-дам!!!» вытащил из-за спины… здоровенный фаллоимитатор.

Хлоя прыснула. А потом, глядя в довольное лицо Дьявола, захохотала. И снова ойкнула, а из её глаз брызнули слёзы — то ли боли, то ли сотрясающего до колик смеха, она и сама бы не могла сказать.

— Эй, ЭТО тебя точно не заменит, — наконец прохрюкала она.

— Ну, это с какой стороны применить, — философски прокомментировал Люцифер, осторожно её приподнимая и пристраивая девайс ей под поясницу. — Он ведь не только вибрирующий, он ещё и с подогревом…


End file.
